In Justice, One
by Starknight
Summary: Fett has fought battles for many years, but now when he becomes the hunted he must take his daughter away from danger and send her to the only other who can protect and train her growing ability to use the Force, Luke Skywalker Jedi Master.
1. A Dangerous Hunt

**_Disclaimer:  _**_All things Star Wars belong to George Lucas and the quote below belongs to the author of Last Man Standing in Tales of the Bounty Hunters._**__**_Only Karineli is mine._**__**

_E__veryone Dies, It's the final and only lasting Justice. Evil exists; it is intelligence in the service of entropy. When the side of a mountain slides down to kill a village, this is not evil, for evil requires intent. Should a sentient being cause that landslide, there is evil; and requires Justice as a consequence, so that civilization can exist. There is no greater good then Justice; and only if law serves Justice is it a good law. It is said correctly that law exists not for the Just but for the unjust, for the Just carry the law in their hearts, and do not need to call it from afar. I bow to no one and I give_ _service only for cause._

**_- Jaster Mereel_**

            Fett grabbed the Slave 1's throttle and jerked it over to the left.  Behind him Karineli's head appeared from the hold.  Her dark hair reached slightly below her shoulders, but was now pulled out of her way so she could work on repairing their shields.  She was a pretty good mechanic for someone who was only thirteen.  

            "What's going on?" she asked.  Fett pulled it back as red lasers streaked over the transparasteel; he didn't bother to glance back at his daughter.  A warning siren began to sound as his opponent scored a direct hit.  "An old friend." He pulled the throttle, the Slave 1 shot over the other ship as he shot of a blast of lasers of his own. The other ship shuddered under the impact and Fett nodded.  By this time Karineli was at the controls too.  The second ship flipped around and came back at them, or at least where he thought they would be, but by that time they were around behind him.  Karineli hit the blasters as red fire shot out and covered the other ship.  Fett slowed and opened up a comlink to the other ship.        

            "Come on out, Xerix, I think we need to talk."  

            "F-f-fett, you can't get me, I've got help!"  he heard the synthesized voice of the Rodairain over the intercom.  It was another one of those who were "following in Greedo's footsteps."  He never understood them, if they wanted a hero, why not at least pick one who was good at what he did and didn't get himself killed?  Not that it mattered.  It was their choice.  The tractor beam pulled the ship closer and Fett extended the docking port.  

            "Now we get to meet our friend." Karineli smiled.  Fett actually smiled back, under his helmet.  Karineli was one of the few people who could actually get him to do that.  She was short for her age, but he wasn't exactly tall either, with calm icy blue eyes.  He hit the access hatch and the door slid open revealing a small opening.  Fett motioned Karineli back and stepped in.  The hallway was very dim.  It must have knocked out the power cell in the last burst of laser fire.  At the end of the passage it opened up into a cockpit.  Xerix must be in there.  Karineli stepped in behind him, but he motioned her back, this wasn't the first time he had met one of these.  She blended into the shadows with her navy tunic and dark gray leggings, even her light colored armor faded into the darkness.  

            He could see the Rodariain when he stepped into the cockpit.  Fett reached for his blaster, but he was too late.  

"This time I win F-fett!" he stammered and tried to look impressive.  The Rodariain hit a button on one side and a liquid shot out of the wall behind him.  Fett ducked and rolled to one side, snapping up his blaster and catching Xerix with a stun shot.  Xerix crumpled to the floor.   Fett glanced at his arm where the liquid had splashed him.  It was eating through his dart launcher.  He pulled it off and his glove, but it was too late, it had already gotten to his arm.  

            His sleeve had disintegrated; it must have been an acid.  Karineli stepped up behind him.  "I thought I told you to wait."

            "Who says I have to listen?  You need my help anyway."  She reached up and took his arm in her hands spraying a sealer on it.  "You say _I'm_ not careful."  Fett turned back and picked up Xerix, throwing him over his shoulder.  The ship suddenly shuddered from an impact.  Fett and Karineli staggered against the side of the docking port.  "Let's get going."  Karineli ran ahead of him and detached the small fighter ship to begin evasive maneuvers.  Fett dropped Xerix in a holding cell.  Karineli flipped the Slave 1 around.  "He was right about one thing, he's got help, there are two ships closing behind us.  I think we should go, our shields are low and it's two against one."  

            "You're right.  Head to Dantooine, it's close."  He entered the coordinates and the stars streaked into hyperspace.  Boba Fett leaned back in his chair and relaxed.  Karineli glanced over at him, "What was that about?  We don't even have any merchandise."  Boba Fett shrugged, "They think _Greedo's_ a hero, who knows."  Karineli just looked at him, and he shrugged before turning around and reaching behind him for the medkit.  Karineli shrugged back.  She was annoyed, but this was normal in her life.  

            "I think I can do it better than you can."  She took the medkit away and began to bandage his arm.  "Why are we going to Dantooine?  Is there a new job?"  He shook his head, "We're going to meet someone."  Karineli frowned, "Who?"  

            "You'll see when we get there," Boba Fett stood up slowly flexing his hand, which luckily wasn't too badly injured, "We need to interrogate our prisoner.  He's not really worth anything as merchandise."  Karineli shook her head.  The Roadarian was still unconscious when they reached the cage.  Boba Fett opened the door and walked in, shaking him awake.  He moaned once before coming to completely.  

            "What?  What's going on?  Fett!"  Boba Fett just stared at him as he began to sweat.  "I haven't done anything.  Please, I didn't mean anything by it!"  

            "I think you did, and I want to know who sent you."  Fett was getting tired of having conversations with this deluded being.  

            "I-I can't say!  I'll be killed!"  

            "If you don't say something, I think I can arrange that."  The Roadarian swallowed hard.  

            "I don't know, I think it was a male human, but I can't say for sure.  It could be anything about that size."  Fett shook his head and turned towards Karineli.  She nodded.  This was all they were going to get from him.  Fett grabbed him.  "What's going on?  Where are we going?" he screeched.  "Please don't kill me!  I'll give you whatever you want."

            "You're leaving."  He shoved the trembling alien into an escape pod.

            "Wait, don't do this!  He'll kill me!"  Xerix scrabbled for Fett's blaster, shoving Karineli out of the way.  She jumped up hitting him in the back of the neck.  Boba Fett had his blaster out now and shot him.  Xerix slumped to the floor.  Karineli looked up, "Stun?"  Fett shook his head, "He switched it, killed himself."  

            Boba Fett leaned back in his chair and looked at his hand.  This wasn't the first time, and this time it wasn't about merchandise.    It was getting too close.  If he hadn't moved he would have been liquefied.  And if it had been Karineli?  It was time for him to put an end to this, but first he had to find a safe place for her.  There was only one option, he may not like it, but it was the only choice.  

            Fett had known for some time his daughter had inherited her mother's abilities.  He had also known that eventually it would be best to find some training for her.  The problem was that training in the ways of the force came only from one source, the Jedi.  He supposed there were still sith roaming the galaxy somewhere, but he had no interest in entrusting his daughter to them.  Not only would they destroy any sense of justice she had, but they might destroy her as well.  

            Karineli stood up, "I'm going to go check our supplies and see if we need any help with repairs."  

Fett slammed his fist against the wall.  He felt trapped.  Either he gave his daughter into the care of someone he considered an enemy, or he put her at risk every moment she was with him.  Jedi had killed his father, and responsible for many other deaths.  They didn't protect justice, they destroyed it and he was giving his daughter to them!  A voice in his head just kept repeating that he didn't have a choice.  He had to concede that it was true. Her mother was in the same position as he was, the center of the target.  He had always known it was a dangerous job, but that was part of life.  Now though they were hunting him.  He couldn't allow her to be caught in the crossfire.  At least with Skywalker he knew the man's almost obsessive need to do 'good' would prevent him from harming Fett's daughter or allowing any harm to come to her.  This Jedi knew little of those who had gone before him; maybe he was different.  At least he would keep her safe until Fett could retrieve her.  Finally, it came back to the main reason; there simply was no other option.  He nodded to himself, having reached a decision and hit the comlink.  "Skywalker?"

  There was a little static, but the voice was recognizable.  "What do you want?  I don't think that I'm merchandise right now, at least not anything valuable."

            "I have a student for you."

            "Are you going to sell me a student?  I think I could find a cheaper way of retrieving whoever it is." 

            "No, not this time, I only go after those who are defiantly worth something to me and to justice."

            "Fine, who is it then?"  

            "Meet me and I'll show you.  You should be able to tell who she is.  Follow her, she will lead you to me."

            "Where will I find her?"

            "Dantooine, Rakan City, West Street.  In six hours."

            "I'll think about it." Boba Fett cut off the transmission.  It was done now.  All that was left would be to see her reaction.  He had just received a landing code from the city of Rakan.  He wasn't worried about the Jedi refusing.  He knew him better than that.  

            "Who were you talking to?" Karineli asked as they landed.   

            "Someone you're going to meet."  He wasn't about to tell her yet.  She didn't like the Jedi any better than he did, but she did have some sort of power.  He had gotten it checked years ago when they caught an old woman with some sort of talent in that area.  

This was a way to get her out of this.  This fight was decades old, and it wasn't hers.  Not to mention the fact that it had been getting much more dangerous lately.  He looked at his hand and shook his head.  

            "We need parts.  We're not going to get far with shields like these."  

            "Where are we going to go on Dantooine?  It's not like there are a lot of great mechanics on that dirt ball."  Karineli didn't think much of rim worlds.  Though she understood their value.  She had lived most of her life on planets like this one or on the Slave 1.  Something was wrong though.  Being one of the few living people in the galaxy who could claim to know Boba Fett well, she knew he was concerned about something.  This bothered her.  Boba Fett almost never worried.  It must have had something to do with whomever he was talking too, but she had no way of knowing who it was.  If he didn't want her to know something, it was very easy for him to hide it.  It was something he was good at.  

            On Yavin 4 Luke was getting ready to leave.  "Tinone, I'm going to need you to teach tomorrow, I've got to meet someone."

            "You're going to meet a_ bounty hunter_, one who captured your _friends_ once.  I don't think this is a good idea."

            "It's not as bad as you think, he has someone who's strong in the force.  He wants them to come here as a student.  It's strange, but I've got to see who this is.  They're powerful."

            Tinone looked at him when he said that and knew there was no arguing with him.  She frowned worriedly.  "Just don't get killed, how will I ever explain to Han that I let you go alone to meet Boba Fett?"  Luke smiled and waved as he climbed into his old    X-wing, he didn't use it often, but it was still best for solo missions.  

            Back on Dantooine, Boba Fett was finishing up rewiring the shield.  "How are they now?"  He asked Karineli where she sat at the controls.  

            "Almost one hundred percent, we could do better, but our parts are scrap and these new ones are junk."  She held up one of the fused pieces of metal they had pulled out of the Slave 1's systems.  Boba Fett looked at the count down he had set on his helmet's upper corner.  

            "I need you to go to West Street, there's a store there with parts.  Also if anyone comes up to you and asks you about me, bring them here."  Karineli looked at him with satisfaction, this must be the person he had been talking to.  She wasn't worried about the person being dangerous, or anything like that.  She had met Hutts, Trandoshans, and other beings of that class, this couldn't be worse.  

            It only took Karineli a few minutes to get to the street.  It took a little longer to find the store, but she was taking her time, she wanted to know who the contact was going to be.   When she finally saw someone following her, she was so shocked she nearly stopped walking.  It was Luke Skywalker.  What could that Jedi have to do with them?  Did it have to do with the stupid Rodarian who had attacked them?  She bought the parts they needed, being careful not to lose Skywalker and then headed back to the Slave 1.  He must be the contact, even if he hadn't approached her, and if he wasn't, her father could take care of him.  

            She walked slowly back to the Slave 1.  Boba Fett stood in the doorway, the dim light reflecting off his Mandolorian armor.  The bandage on his hand looked out of place.  Skywalker was still behind her.  She looked up at him and he nodded almost imperceptibly.   They almost always knew what the other wanted to say, she was glad of it this time, it was a relief to know that her father had been expecting the Jedi.  She climbed the gangplank up into the Slave 1 and stood in front of her father as they watched Skywalker approach.  

            Luke knew that he couldn't sneak up on them, so he didn't even bother trying.  He couldn't help but wonder who the girl was who was standing in front of Fett.  She was strong in the force.  He couldn't even begin to imagine how she had gotten mixed up with a bounty hunter like Fett.  His hand tightened momentarily on his lightsaber.  He let it go though, he might be able to fight his way out if this was a trap, but it wouldn't be easy.  

            Fett watched the Jedi walk up to the end of the ramp.   "You know what I mean now?"

            "Yes, but who are you?"  Luke addressed the last to Karineli where she stood at her father's side.  

            She looked at him with the same emotionless face as the man who stood behind her.  The resemblance was enough to send a shiver down Luke's spine.  Could she be…?  No, he didn't think that Fett would ever have a relationship with anyone.  It just didn't seem possible.  

            "I am Karineli Fett."  Luke looked at her; he would never have believed it was possible.  Boba Fett had a daughter, and one that was very strong in the force.  He shook his head, but why did Fett want him to train her?  He wasn't exactly fond of the Jedi.  There had to be something else.  

            Fett watched as the emotions ran across Luke's face.  The Jedi was smart, he had to give him that, but that wasn't what he was concerned about.  Luke would be able to protect Karineli and they would never look for her with him.  Fett had no doubts about Luke's ability to defend himself.  He had defeated Vader after all, but could he trust him?  It wasn't as if he had a choice.  

            "I want you to train Karineli."

            "What?  Father, why…?"  Karineli burst out, but subsided when he turned and looked at her.  

            "The galaxy just got a lot more dangerous, and I need to deal with it.  He can protect you and train you.   The force can only make you a better bounty hunter."  He shrugged.  As before, he couldn't explain it all to her yet, later, but not now.  Karineli looked troubled, but nodded.  He put his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him.

            "I think I agree.  You're strong in the force.  I would like to have you on Yavin 4."  Luke said stepping forward.

            "But what about the other students?  I…I don't think I'll do well in a place full of… Jedi."  she looked quickly from one face to the other.  Her voice made the word sound almost dirty.

            "You will be fine." Her father made the statement into a command.  She wiped her emotions from her face.  He was being very insistent about this and there must be a reason.  If only he would tell her.  This time though, not even she could get information from him.  She might as well accept it.  

            "I'll go."  She looked back at her father and swallowed hard.  This would be the first time she'd left him for any true length of time since he'd rescued her on Garix.  

            "I'll return to my ship.  We should leave now."  

            Boba Fett reached for a panel on the Slave 1's control board.  "Don't bother, while we were talking you've had some visitors to your ship.  I don't think it's going to fly very well."  

            Skywalker frowned, "Did you have anything to do with this?"  Boba Fett shook his head.  "I don't know how I'm going to get home."  Luke sighed.  

Boba Fett looked irritated, but relented after a moment, "We can tow your ship."  

Skywalker looked at him, shaking his head, "This is going to be an interesting trip home."  

Karineli stood up and descended the ladder into the hold.  "How are we going to pick the X-wing up?" she called from below.  

"Same way we picked up the Roadian vessel."  He leaned over the console and pulled a lever.  "Strap down, we're leaving."  He sat down in the pilot's chair as Luke strapped himself in.  They lifted off and picked up the X-wing on the way with a modified tractor beam and careful maneuvering, later if the hyperdrive was functioning they would slave it to their navicomputer.  The Slave 1 slowly rose into the air and headed out of the atmosphere as Fett calculated the jump to Yavin 4, where he would do something he would never have thought he would even consider.  

            Luckily for them, their pursuers seemed to have lost them.  Even so, Fett was still edgy.  Having Skywalker free on the Slave 1 didn't make him feel any better either.  The Jedi stood behind him, watching as his fingers flew over the keyboard.  "Are we heading straight to Yavin 4?"  he surprised Fett with his question.  Fett tensed, then nodded.   He hoped he wasn't going to be expected to carry on a conversation for the next four hours.  Skywalker though, wasn't about to give up yet.  "Why are you doing this?  You're the last person I would think of for a potential parent of a Jedi student."  Fett glanced back at him.  Luke stared at the helmeted face in front of him.  He couldn't even touch the bounty hunter's thoughts.  There was a kind of barrier.  How Fett had gotten it there he didn't know, but he wasn't able to penetrate it.  

            They continued on in silence for some time.  Finally, Fett released the controls and leaned back in the pilot's chair relaxing slightly.  

            "You will protect her?"  it was almost a command rather than a question.  

            Luke turned around and looked again at the helmeted face and answered, "I will do all I can to protect her."  Fett watched him a moment longer and then nodded slowly.  "It must be enough, or I will deal with you should you fail."  Luke stepped forward, watching the stars streak by.  Fett wasn't the only one who was nervous.  He was on a bounty hunter's ship, even a Jedi would have trouble leaving if Fett didn't want him to.  Luke finally turned a way and walked back to the hold.  Maybe Karineli was more of a conversationalist than her father, if not, this would be a long trip.  

            Karineli saw Luke descending down the ladder.  She still couldn't believe she was actually seeing him on the Slave 1 and not in a holding cage.  She couldn't believe where they were heading either.  Jedi training?  She didn't even know that she had that power.  Living with the Jedi was going to be more difficult than anything she had ever done.  

            Luke tried to touch her, but her mind was a shielded as her father's.  He shook his head ruefully, it was a good thing they weren't Sith, and that he would be able to teach her.  If she went over to the dark side he didn't know if he could do anything for her.  He couldn't even touch her.  

            "What are you doing?" he asked coming up behind her.  

            "Our shields took some damage.  I'm repairing them." As lengthy a response as one could expect from a Fett.  She turned around and looked at him.  "What do you want?"

            Luke crouched down beside her.  "I want to get to know you.  I need to know how powerful you are, and which side you are on."  Karineli held his gaze, and he smiled, "I don't think I need to worry about that though."  Karineli's face didn't change.  They stayed down in the hold where Luke watched Karineli work.  She was a good mechanic, reminding him of Han's daughter Jiana who loved machines.  He smiled at the thought.  Some time later Fett's voice came over the intercom, "We're leaving hyperspace.  Strap down." 

            Fett disengaged the hyperdrive.  The Slave 1 shuddered slightly, but that was because maneuverability was more important than comfort.  He could see the green jungle moon of Yavin 4 below them.  It made him want to whip the ship around and back out into space.  After all couldn't he protect Karineli better than some Jedi?  He knew that right now he was a danger to her.  They wanted him and he had to get her out of the target area.  He swallowed hard and flew towards the moon descending through the atmosphere.  

            Luke appeared from the hold.  "Let me transmit landing codes.  We've got a force field."  Luke reached around and transmitted a string of numbers to other planet.  Fett resisted the urge to reach for his blaster.  They continued down, through the atmosphere and landed on one of the more remote landing pads.  

            Luke waited at the hatch.  Fett was talking with Karineli.  "Father please tell me why.   I don't want to go, not with the Jedi."  Fett shook his head.

            "I have something I must take care of.  I will come back for you afterwards.  It won't be long and the training will help you."  He ran his hand over her hair and reached into one of the pouches on his belt.  "This was your mother's.  It's also a transmitter.  If you need me, you can contact me with it." He finished hurriedly; Karineli knew she wasn't the only one who didn't want to do this.  He put a small necklace with a spherical blue and silver charm into her hand and closed it.  She gripped his hand, before he stood and walked out of the Slave 1 and onto Yavin 4.  Karineli followed.  

            "Let's go.  I'll show you around, but first I have to tell Tionne that you haven't turned me in for a bounty." Luke smiled and led them inside.   Fett paced along side of Karineli as they walked inside.  This building made him feel threatened; it would be a struggle to leave Karineli here.  The stone of the Massai temples towered around them.  The sun was sinking below the horizon stretching the shadows across the jungle.  

            Luke returned with a tall woman.  Long silvery hair flowed down her back, matching her silver eyes.  This was Tionne.  Fett recognized her as did Karineli.  She didn't look pleased to see them.  Fett regretted leaving his blaster rifle on the Slave 1.  She didn't say anything though, just glared at him from behind Luke.  Luke acted unaware of the entire proceedings.  

            "I'll find you a room first so you can put all of your things away." Luke led them off down the hallway.  Fett followed Luke and Karineli scanning the walls as if watching for an attack.  There were rooms all along the hall.  At the moment they were empty.  One had a boy in a strange tan tunic and leggings stood watching the doorway.  His face didn't change but his eyes widened when he saw Fett stalking down the hallway.  Fett just glanced at him before continuing after Luke.  He wondered if he needed to worry about it, he didn't think so.  

            Luke stopped at a small room; setting down the box he was carrying.  Karineli set down hers as well.  Tionne came up and said something softly to Luke he nodded and turned following her back the way they had come.  Fett walked into the room with Karineli.  He sat in the chair wincing slightly.  Even now his knees sometimes still hurt him, a small memento from the sarlacc, even after medical treatment.  Karineli smiled at him, taking some of her few possessions and putting them away.  

            Boba Fett scanned the room with his helmet's sensors, checking for hidden listening devices, but finding none. She set her few possessions down and turned back to her father.  She gripped his hands strongly.  Fett tightened his hands then released her and turned to leave.  He didn't trust himself to stay longer.  He walked quickly from the room.  He was afraid he might not be able to leave her here if he didn't go.  Karineli followed him to the hallway.  He turned, "After I have taken care of this I will return.  If the Jedi…if anything happens, contact me."  He held her gaze for a moment longer before walking quickly off down to the landing pad.  

            Karineli held herself for a moment, until he turned and she couldn't see him.  She started forward, hurrying down towards the Slave 1.  She wasn't sure if she just wanted to see him leave or try to make him take her with him.  When she finally got to the doorway leading out of the temple she saw the Slave 1 begin to take off.  The thrusters fired and she could almost feel the heat.  Her eyes burned, but she ignored it, trying to put it down to the heat.  

            She watched until the ship had faded so far that she couldn't see it.  Karineli looked down for a moment hoping her eyes would stop burning.  When she did so though she saw something move behind her.  Karineli heard a boot scrap against the temple's stone.  She spun around hooking her foot behind where she believed the unseen attacker was standing.  Her foot connected and the person fell.  Before he could move Karineli was on top of him.  She pressed her knee onto his chest and her arm across his throat.  

            "Who are you and what are you doing?" Karineli said low and dangerous.  The person was the boy she'd seen in the room.  She recognized his tan clothes.  He smiled, but she pressed her arm down further.  He choked and coughed.  She leaned back slightly and he took a breath.  He coughed once then answered her question.  

            "My name is Merik.  I'm a student here."  He smiled again.  Karineli's face didn't change and she pushed her arm down again.  

            "What were you doing?" she asked again.  She waited a moment to lean back.  This time the boy, Merik, gasped.  

            "You don't wait do you?  I just wanted to see that ship take off!  Do you know which ship that is?  That's the Slave 1 and…and," he looked to the side to see if anyone was listening then whispered to her, "I think I saw Boba Fett in the hallway!"  Karineli blinked.  She couldn't figure out what was wrong with this boy.  He peered up at her, "You were there."  He frowned, "Do you know anything about him?"

            "I know…little about him."  

            Merik attempted to shrug, but it reminded him of his position.  "Is that enough?  It's starting to hurt staying like this."  He smiled tentatively as if afraid she would push her arm back down.  He wasn't a threat that she could see.  Karineli stood up leaving him on the ground.  Merik scrambled up after her, rubbing his throat and chest.  "Where did you learn that?"

            "From my father."  

            "My father can fight, but not like that.  My family lives on a dry world.  Not like that rim world Tatooine, but nothing like here!  It's all wet and plant covered.  Not like the mountains…"  His voice trailed off and he looked back at her.  "It isn't a bad world.  Where's your homeworld?"  

            She sighed, she might as well talk to him.  He wasn't likely to stop no matter what she did.  "I don't have one."

            "You've been spacer all your life?  Wow, I thought everyone was from somewhere.  What do your parents do?"  Karineli didn't say anything for a moment.

            "My family is not your concern."  

            He shrugged and continued, "I understand.  I'm not especially interested in talking about home either.  Maybe we can talk about here."  Merik sat down on the grass and looked at Karineli, a question in his eyes.  Karineli held his gaze then sat down on the grass. 

             She looked up at the sky, "What about this place?"  

            "Finally!  You're an excellent conversationalist, did you know that?"  Karineli almost smiled, that was a family trait.  "When did you find out about…all of this?"  She looked at him

            "Today."

            "Amazing.  Not a lot of warning huh?  I found out a week before coming here.  We're in a newly renovated part of the temples.  It's why it's so quiet."  Karineli could understand why she was away from the others, but Merik?  She dropped it.  

            "What are we going to do here?"  

            "Learn I think.  I heard tomorrow we get to begin with hand to hand, not that you'll have a problem." He looked up at her from his position on the grass.  

            "Then we had better go inside.  It would be best to be prepared for tomorrow." Karineli stood up and turned back to Merik.  She offered him a hand.  He smiled and took it.  Karineli pulled him up.  

            "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."  He grinned.  


	2. The Power of the Force

**Disclaimer:  See page before, none of this is mine.  **

            The next morning Karineli woke early.  It was harder than usual, Yavin 4's days were slightly different from imperial standard.  She pulled on her clothes and stepped out of her room. Now all she had to do was find the eating area.  Karineli glanced into Merik's room as she walked past, but his door was still shut.  She shook her head, wondering if anyone here got up at a reasonable time.  

            It didn't take her long.  She touched the necklace her father had given her.  The room was mostly empty, only a few other humans and aliens were scattered around the room in small groups.  Karineli took a tray, collecting her food.  She picked a table as far from the other trainees as she could.  

            Today would be interesting.  She wasn't sure about the others, or what they would do today, but she knew that she would at least do well at hand to hand.  Kanrineli had heard some of the other trainees talking about that.  Luke had started the training after the dark Jedi's last attack.  He hoped to give them skills to defend themselves, besides the ones with their light sabers.  

            By the time Karineli had finished eating sunlight was streaming through the large open windows in the room and many of the tables with filled with young sentiments.  No one had sat near her.  A few had looked at her, but had moved on.  Merik appeared yawning slumped down beside her.  

            "How do you people get up so early?"  he stretched.  Karineli regarded him steadily and he laughed.  "After breakfast we get to start learning."  Merik grimaced and dug into his breakfast.  

            Karineli and Merik joined a group of trainees in a grassy field.  Their instructor was a young man you had just returned from a trip off Yavin 4.  He was completing his training and gaining the off world experience he would need. Now that he had returned Luke had asked he help to train the new students.  He had a lot of experience in hand to hand.  

            "I want everyone to pair off, we'll do a simple round first so I can pair you by experience."  He moved through the group, pairing everyone randomly.  Meric faced a tall girl with waist length blond hair.  Karineli saw him swallow hard.  She couldn't blame him.  The girl looked like she knew what she was doing.  

            She was paired with a chubby boy with bright red hair.  He balled his hands up in fists and put on what he obviously thought was a ferocious expression.    Karineli sighed and relaxed into a fighting position.

            "Go!"  The boy lunged for her fists swinging blindly.  Karineli sidestepped him easily, pulled her elbow back cracking the back of his head.  The boy stumbled forward and fell onto his knees.  She spun around pressing her knee into the small of his back.  The boy struggled for a moment and relaxed. The rest of the trainees were still struggling, but the winner was pretty much obvious.  Meric it seemed had managed to subdue the girl much to her anger.  She was still struggling, even though he was sitting on her.  

            "That was very good.  Better luck next time Garig."  The older boy stood over her shoulder, "You might want to let him up now."  Karineli moved off the boy.  He scrambled to his feet, brushing his clothes off.

            "Wow!  How did you do that?  You were so fast!"  She didn't think that deserved a response.  

            "We'll try this again."  This time he carefully paired them up.  Karineli frowned, she didn't have a partner.  "Before we start I'm going to give you a demonstration…Karineli is going to help me.  First this is how you begin; don't charge straight at your partner.  It is often a good idea to let them come first, this way it gives you an indication of their technique, or lack there of.  

            "Let's begin."  Karineli waited, but decided that he must have been trying to use his own advice.  Karineli was amused.  She could use that.  Not only that he didn't seem to take her that seriously.  It was most likely her height.  Like her father Karineli was short and compact.  She moved in leading to the left.  She swung her fist up and felt it connect with his jaw.  He began to move to intercept what would come next in her line of attack.  Karineli whipped around catching him in the small of his back with her foot and the back of his head with the flat of her hand.  He fell forward, but managed to turn it into a roll as he swept her legs from under her.  She lunged to the side, somersaulting back into position as he tried to regain his footing.  Karineli had time to punch him under the chin and slam her knee into his stomach.  This time he fell down and stayed down gasping for breath.  She stood back.  He was better than anyone else she had seen here so far.  

            "Where…where did you…learn that?"  His eyes were wide with surprise, and a newfound respect.  

            "I learned from my father, he isn't anyone you'd know."  She turned away and walked over to Merik.  

            "That was awesome!  Can you help me with this?"  Merik smiled ruefully.  He was good, but couldn't even attempt taking their instructor on.  "After we're done with this?  Master Luke wants to talk to us later this afternoon but we'll have some free time before then." Karineli nodded.  It would be nice to have an ally here.  She would be careful though.  

            They went through exercises that she could have done in her sleep.  She hoped this training would be something more, or this would be too safe of a hiding place, whatever her father thought.  When they had finished Meric appeared next to her sporting a few new bruises, though not as many as his opponents.  

            "Here, I'll show you what you did wrong."  

            "I would appreciate it, I don't think I want to do this again."  He rubbed one of his bruises.  

            "Imitate what I do." By the time they were done, Meric had improved considerably.  They had to hurry to arrive where they were supposed to meet with the others.  Luke raised an eyebrow when Karineli and Meric arrived.  She returned it levelly and he smiled.  

            "I would like you to sit down."  There were only two other students there, a bothan, and another human.  "I'm going to show you the beginnings of how to use the force.  I must remind you that there are two sides to the force, the dark, and the light.  Never take the easy path, and always use what you learn for good.  I'm going to see if you have done anything so far and show a few exercises you should practice.  First, empty your minds.  Feel the Force.  Now, I want you to reach out and try to touch me with it.  See if you can touch my mind.  Meric, you try it first."  They waited a long moment until Luke nodded.  "That was a good attempt, Karineli?"  She thought she understood what Luke meant about the force.  She reached for it carefully.  Now all she had to do was to _connect_ with this Jedi.  Karineli pushed down her revulsion and reached out again.  This time she touched something.  She relized it was Luke, and this was something different than anything she had ever experienced.  She was horrified at how _close_ she was to the Jedi.  Karineli heard Luke gasp and her hold on it broke.  She let it go willingly.  

            Luke looked straight into her eyes as if he could see something there, "Karinlei, I will want to speak to you when we're done."  The others did the same and Luke congratulated each of them.  Then he gave them the exercise they would begin to practice.  Each of them was given a leaf.  Their task was to make it rise into the air.  None of them had managed to do it.  Meric later claimed his had wiggled, but everyone else thought it was the wind.  

            Meric lingered after they finished, but Luke asked him to catch up to the others.  "Karineli, what was that when you touched me?  I sensed something, and it wasn't happiness."  He looked almost sad.  

            "It is family business, not yours."  

            "It affects the Force and you, Karineli, I need to know what it was."  They had another staring match.  Karineli couldn't help but think that these were going to become a common occurrence here.  Eventually she decided it was pointless and it wouldn't hurt to explain a little, not to mention the fact that he didn't seem to be ready to give up anytime soon.  

            "I can't stand to _touch_ you, a Jedi."  

            He looked confused, "What is wrong with the Jedi?  What did I feel from you?"

            "Pain."  

            "How is that possible?  The Jedi are here to protect peace and justice."

            "Not everyone got justice.  The Jedi are murders.  There is no honor or justice in murder."  Luke watched her.   He could see something in her eyes, not anger, just hurt.  "You have seen what your lightsabers can do to people, so have I.  Justice is harsh, they could not accept that, so they warped it.  Those who didn't fit their sense of justice were killed."  Karineli spun around and walked quickly back into the temple.  She could remember the times she had helped her father with lightsaber wounds, and she could remember the times when he was dreaming or delusional, and what he said about the Jedi.  

            "Wait Karineli!"  Luke came after her.  He put his hands on her shoulders as if to hold her there.  "Those thoughts lead to the dark side.  If you will let me I could show you the good the Jedi can do in our galaxy.  I can show you the value of the light side."  

            She stood there for a moment then nodded.  Maybe he could show her.  She knew much about the galaxy and the way it worked.  Sometimes it was painful.  This though could make it less so, if it was true.  Karineli pulled out of his grasp and continued down the hall.  She would give him his chance.

            Luke sighed as he watched her disappear into the temple.  It was easy to see the family resemblence.  He rubbed his temples.  Whatever she had done, it hurt.  He didn't know why she called the Jedi murderers, but there was so much about the Jedi he didn't know.  This was going to be more of a challenge than he had planed.  At least it didn't have anger or any taint of shadow, just pain, maybe even pain they could cure; if they could reach her.  Maybe Tionne could help him.  

            She looked up when Luke walked in, frowning at his expression.  

            "Tionne did you ever here of the Jedi doing wrong?  Murdering?"

            "Some that fell to the dark side, but a true Jedi?  There were battles but not murders.  Why?"  

            "Fetts."

            "I warned you from the start.  What happened?"

            "I gave Karineli some of her first Force experiences today.  Including her first attempt at touching another's mind.  The results were interesting."

            "She didn't hurt you did she?"

            "No, but when she touched me, I felt pain, and horror at touching a Jedi.  She said they didn't fight for true justice.  Karineli called it 'family business.'  I don't know how we'd ever find out what she's referring to.  So much was lost under the Empire.  There was so much pain.  I think we'll be fine but even so…"

            "What about the father?  Could this have to do with him?"

            "Oh, I'm certain it does, but do you want to ask him?"  Tionne shook her head smiling, then turned her attention to other things.  She would check, life here was never boring.  

*~*~*~*~*~*

Thanks to Falconwind for the spelling tip.  I will fix that! :)


	3. A Father's Pain, A Mother's Love

Author's Note: 

 ~*~*~*~*~*~

_Poor Boba, this is a rough chapter for him!  Thanks to those of you who are patient enough to keep reading.  I hope this makes up for the wait!_

**Disclaimer:  I own none of the Star Wars characters and Syntas belongs to Dark Horse Comics.  Meric however is mine.**

            Meric was waiting just around the corner.  He took one look at her face and kept his mouth shut.  Obviously he didn't want to end up on the floor again.  When they reached Karineli's room she turned around, "Do you have a purpose in following me?"

            "It beats following anyone else.  Most of them are boring and the rest are kind of annoying.  What's wrong with you?  What did you do in there?  Wait, let me guess, 'family business.'"  He then followed her into her room.  She decided it wasn't worth arguing with him about.  

            "Karineli, what's your last name?"  She sat down and picked up a rope launcher she was repairing.  

            "What's yours?"  

            Meric smiled, "My name is Meric K'dori of Norim.  And you?"

            Karineli shook her head, "I can't tell you."

            "Why not?"  This time he didn't get an answer.  "Can you at least tell me a little of what's bothering you?"  
            "No."  Meric sighed, watching her clean the launcher.  "You're a good mechanic aren't you?"  She nodded.  "Are you looking forward to when we get to build lightsabers?"  

            "No, they are antiquated, and there are better weapons out there."  Meric shrugged.  "I suppose you would know."  She nodded.  Meric finally gave up, and pulled a leaf from his pocket.  At least he could try they're lesson again.  He closed his eyes, trying to let the Force flow into him, and trying to make it do what he wanted.   He opened them and concentrated on the leaf.  When nothing happened he tried it again.  This time it wiggled slightly.  Karineli was watching him with interest now.  

            "Wait, I see what you're doing.  I think it would be even better if you did…this."  The leaf wavered into the air and began to move gently back and forth.  Meric eyed it then Karineli.  He reached out for her trying to feel what she was doing.  

            "Ohhhh," he succeeded in touching her.  Now he knew what she meant.  The leaf began to dance as he added his touch to hers.  Several hours later both of them were blurry eyed, but pleased.  Tomorrow would be an interesting class.  

            Karineli felt like falling asleep while she ate her dinner.  She felt like she had been through one of her father's more rigorous training programs.  Even so she missed him.  Tomorrow though she might get a message.  Meric looked like he had fallen asleep while he was eating.  She nudged him with her toe.  He stirred and groaned.  Most of the other trainees were already in bed.  Soon they would be joining them.  She shoved her tray in the receptacle and walked back to her room where she fell asleep as soon as she lay down.  Sometimes it seemed as if maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as she had thought.  

            The next morning they woke up to the sound of rain pouring down the temple's walls.  No hand to hand today, not that any of the trainees minded.  Today Tionne was going to supervise a small group of trainees practicing what Luke had shown them yesterday.  Karineli couldn't help but fidget.  She wanted to be done to see if any messages had arrived for her.  Being separated this long made her nervous.  Meric though was excited, and he wouldn't let her be distracted.  They could only do their new trick if they worked together.  Karineli wasn't sure she liked this partnership, but it was the only way to make this work.  

            A few minutes after Tionne had set them to their tasks, Meric turned away from his leaf and looked over to where Karineli was concentrating on hers.  He reached out and felt the beginnings of what they had done yesterday.  Soon the leave wobbled up.  No one saw it at first as they were watching Tionne help a boy who was having problems.  The leaf weaved back and forth for a moment then skimmed over the heads of the trainees on Meric's left.  By now it was being noticed.  One boy backed away from where he had been sitting.  Tionne looked up in confusion.  Only Meric and Karineli didn't move.  The leaf continued on it's loop before settling on Tionne's head, something that was Meric's idea.  

            She grabbed it and looked around the group, her eyes coming to rest on the empty spot where Karineli's leaf had rested.  "Karineli, did you do that?"  Karineli nodded, and Meric broke in.  "I helped with it.  Good wasn't it?"  Tionne looked from one to the other.  "You did this together?"  They nodded.  She looked at the leaf again and frowned.  "Did you _touch_ Meric, Karineli?"  Karineli nodded.  "Can you demonstrate with Garig?"  She hesitated for a moment then nodded.  Karineli reach for him, but shuddered as she touched him.  Garig concentrated as well, but after a moment he frowned and rubbed his head.  "What happened?" Tionne asked.

            "I hit something." Complained Garig.  "It hurt."  Karineli didn't say anything.  Touching Garig was like touching Luke, she didn't like either.  They continued for sometime before Tionne let them go, a puzzled expression on her face as she watched Karineli and Meric leave.  She had something to discuss with Luke later.

            Karineli arrived at the transmitter room.  There were a few other trainees loitering nearby.  A young woman sat at the consol she had long brown hair and brown eyes.  Her face looked vaguely familiar.  After a moment Karineli realized that she must be one of  the Solo twins.  They looked like their father.  Jaina smiled at Karineli.  "Can I do something for you?"  Karineli nodded.  

            "I am waiting for a transmission."  

            "Oh, you must be Karineli, Uncle Luke told me you would be coming.  Here's your message."  She handed her a data card.  Karineli held it for a moment then looked up at the brown haired girl.  Jania smiled again, "Don't worry, no one's seen it.  It is your message."  Jania looked at her more closely, "Where are you from and what's your last name?  I think I've met you somewhere."  Karineli shook her head.  "Thank you for my message."  She walked quickly from the room.  It was hard not to run all the way back to her room.  

            Jania stared after the girl, Karineli.  She was short with an intense face and dark hair.  She knew she had seen her somewhere, or someone with a face like hers.  If only she could remember. Jania sighed.  She had already asked Uncle Luke when he had told her to keep an eye out for the girl, but he hadn't told her much then and probably wouldn't now.  Even so…

            Karineli inserted the data card into the consol in her room.  Something made her nervous, a feeling.  Was this something of the Force?  She hoped not.  A recorded message began playing on the screen.  Karineli leaned forward.  It consolidated into a picture of her father.  He was in the Slave 1.  Smoke was filling the cockpit.  A bloody bandage was wrapped around his upper arm.  "Karineli, I am coming to Yavin 4 after I complete my task.  I will be bringing your mother."  The smoke made him start coughing.  "The damage isn't as bad as it looks.  My opponents came off much worse.  I will be seeing you soon.  Goodbye, my daughter."  

            For a moment Karineli didn't move, there were too many things rushing through her head.  She was going to meet her mother for the first time ever.  Her father was in danger, and the condition the Slave 1 was in!  It was almost beyond imagining.  She only hoped he would be safe until he got to Yavin 4.  Karineli wished she could be with him.  Soon though, he would be here soon.  She couldn't wait.  

            Far away in another system a ship plummeted to the planet's surface.  Inside the Slave 1 warning systems screamed.  Fett kept a tight control on what looked like an out of control crash.  He growled as the smoke obscured the viewplate.  Luckily he was almost down.  Fett pulled the Slave 1 out of it's descent bringing it down among the trees.  As soon as he had secured his ship Fett started for the town.  He hoped to get in before those following him arrived.  He had been attacked three times on planets throughout the galaxy and twice in space.  He had destroyed all the ships and most of the mercenaries.  The surviovors hadn't been able to give him any useful information though.  Still, he had to reach Syntas before they did.  

            It was night on the planet, the moist air surrounded him, there was little air moving to stir the thick tropical leaves of the forest around him.  The blaster burn on his arm ached but he ignored it.  All he had to do was get to Syntas.  The lights in the town could be seen dimly through the branches.  She was working at a cantina here.  He didn't think much of her taste.  

            The planet wasn't through with him yet though.  A cold rain began to fall.  Fett just glared at the run down town and gritted his teeth.  So concentrated was he on the rain, he almost didn't hear the blasters whine until it was too late.  He dived for the ground, coming up firing.  The first shot took his attacker in the shoulder, the next brought him down.  By this time they had surrounded him.  Fett climbed to his feet, he wished he had Karineli here, but this was the reason he had left her with the Jedi.  

            Fett didn't wait for them to attack.  His flamethrower coated several of them.  He took another with darts.  A man behind him thrust at him with a knife blade.  It was turned by his armor, but it cut into him anyway.  Another took the advantage of his distraction and fired his blaster at Fett.  He swung around using the man with the knife to catch most of the shot.  Another mercenary grabbed him as he fired more darts at the blaster-wielder.  He was spun around.  This time to face an enraged wookie, so much for wookie honor.  The wookie grabbed him by the throat.  Fett gagged and struggled.  He kicked him in the stomach and twisted out of his reach.  The wookie growled, but Fett followed up with a blaster shot.  The final mercenary was armed with a spiked club.  He caught Fett in the knee.  Fett responded with his own blaster.  As the man wavered and fell he reached for a tree for support.  

            At least he wasn't far from the town.  He hoped this was all of the mercenaries.  He wasn't sure he could handle another attack like that one.  Fett limped into the town.  He stayed in the shadows.  The sign of the Heart of the Bantha creaked in the wind.  Fett strode towards it.  Syntas would be here if they hadn't found her already.  He entered through the side door.  There was a Roadian at the bar.  Two muscle men stood in front of a door.  Fett could bet they weren't staff members.  Syntas would make it difficult for him.  

            The world spun slightly as he began to walk across the room, maybe he had been hurt worse than he thought.  He had to get Syntas now though.  "Where are you going?" one of the guards growled at him.  "I don't know you."  

            "I've just arrived.  The boss wants me to take over."  

            "Now wait a minute.  I'm not supposed to let anyone in here."  Fett stepped up close to him, "Are you going to argue with me?"  His voice was low and rougher than normal.  The guard swallowed hard and glanced at his partner who kept his eyes carefully away.  "Ahhh, I guess I'll let you in."

            Fett nodded coldly, trying not to limp as he entered the room, slamming the door behind him.  He glanced around the room looking for Syntas.  Then someone leaped on him from behind, jabbing him with a blade.  He whipped around to see Syntas' startled face.  "Syn…"  Somehow this seemed horribly unfair, fate didn't seem to have anything to do with justice.  Syntas caught him as he fell.  

            "Bo!  You're just lucky I saw you at the last minute and didn't push it in.  Can you stand?"  He nodded and she pulled him to his feet.  "So this is the way of it.  Our daughter?"  

            "Safe."  She relaxed and pulled his arm over her shoulder.  "Come on, I need your blaster."  He handed it to her.  "We're going to make a door."  She blasted a hole in the side of the building and pulled him through it.  "Where's the Slave 1?"  

            "Through the trees."  They had to go around a group of mercenaries once and Syntas smiled wirily when she saw the ones Fett had met.  They reached the Slave 1 without misshape.  A few of the mercenaries reached them here.  They had to run to the hatch.  Syntas took the piloting controls, and Fett collapsed on the bunk.  "So Bo, where to?"  She called down.

            "Yavin 4."

            "Yavin 4!  You left our daughter there!  You and I will have a talk when we get there."  She glanced back but Fett was unconscious.  She growled under breath.  It would be like him to do this to her.  She had seen the Slave 1 in better shape though too.  Syntas sighed; hopefully those mercenaries were through now.  When she got her hands on their boss he was going to wish he was already dead.  Being hounded for years was difficult for any hunter, even the best.  She glanced back at Fett; he looked tired now.  She hoped the Jedi would have medical equipment, and would be willing to share.    

            Meric stared at the sky.  It had been what seemed like a long time here on Yavin 4.  They were getting farther in their learning.  He could work well with Karineli.  He just wished he knew more about her.  He had some suspicions.  After all, she had arrived here on the same day as Boba Fett, maybe her family thought she had needed protection and had hired him as a bodyguard.  That didn't seem possible though.  He had seen her arguing with Master Luke a few times too, who else would dare to do that?  

            Something caught his eye as he looked out the window.  It was a ship coming in for a landing!  He jumped up and ran down the hall.  It looked like the Slave 1 too!  He had done some research after first seeing Boba Fett.  This had to be it.  He reached the landing pad just as it touched down.  The door slid open and a woman staggered out, supporting a figure in battered Mandorlorian armor.  

            "You!  Get the Jedi!"  She struggled to get the man down the ramp.  Meric knew it must be Boba Fett.  He gaped for a moment before turning and running back inside the temple.  "Master Luke! Master Luke!"  He nearly ran into him in the hallway.

            "Meric what's going on?"  Luke frowned at him.

            "It-it's Boba Fett!  He here!"  

            "Where?"

            "On the landing pad!"  

            "Go back to your room Meric."  Meric started after him.  Like he was going to do that!  They reached the landing pad.  Fett and the woman were approaching the temple now.  Fett's head jerked up when he saw Skywalker.  Meric was beginning to recover from his awe and he noticed Fett was looking even more battered than usual.  Bandages wrapped his knee, arm, and side.  Meric wondered who could have done that to _him_.   Fett didn't even seem to be conscious.  

            Luke ran up to help her support him, "What happened and who are you?"

            "Mercenaries had business with us.  My name is Syntas.  Do you have defenses and medical facilities?"

             "Yes, we have a planetary shield, and should be able to take care of both of you."  To Meric the woman had the same look as Fett.  He wouldn't want to mess with her.  "I can carry Fett."  She looked at him for a moment not understanding.  Luke carefully lifted Fett with the Force.  She looked uneasy, but didn't complain.  She glanced back at Meric and he swallowed hard.  

            "Get Karineli," For a moment Meric didn't move and she took a step towards him, "Now!"  Meric turned and fled.  As before, he didn't want to mess with her, Syntas.  He heard Luke comment as he ran, "I would appreciate it if you didn't frighten the students.  I don't think you want to advertise the fact that you're here and there are easier ways of getting their help."  

            It didn't take him long to reach Karineli's room.  She was sitting at her desk working on one of the strange instruments she put so much effort into.  When he banged into her room she glanced up at him.  "What's going on?"  

            "Fett's just landed in the courtyard and…!" 

            She cut him off, "Where is he?  Is he alright?"  

            "He's hurt, Luke's taking him down to the med-room.  Hey!  Wait for me!"  Karineli was already racing down the hall.  Meric muttered under his breath as he took off after her, she always could out run him.

            Luke was worried.  They had taken care of Fett now.  He was lying in a bed deep in the temple, apparently asleep.  He had been unconscious the entire time.  Luke could understand, his lower leg and knee were a mess, he'd been stabbed and shot with a blaster.  Luke had been beaten up, but this wasn't something he wanted to experience, ever.  Karineli would be here soon, but the temple was a big place it took anyone some time to get anywhere.  He glanced at the woman again.  He still had no idea who she was.  

            "Who are you?"

            "I already told you, Syntas."

            "How do you know Fett and Karineli?  They don't seem to be very open with most people, but then again neither do you."  

            "How much did Fett tell you about them?"

            "Just that she was his daughter, and he was only leaving her with us because he had to do something unusually dangerous."  Syntas considered for a moment. 

            "Did he ever tell you who Karineli's mother was?"  It took Luke a minute to catch her meaning, but when he did his jaw dropped.

            "But, how could…?"  The silence presence of Syntas and Fett's unconscious form ended his sentence.   Fetts!  Tioone walked in then, Synta' hand went to her blaster, and Tioone's to her lightsaber.  Luke stepped between them.  Their hands retreated, but they both watched each other warily.  

            "What's happened?"

            "Fett was injured, they came here for help.  Those who attacked them were pursuing."  She nodded, but didn't leave.  Obviously she had every intention of protecting him from Fett, even an unconscious and badly hurt Fett.  Syntas was checking over what they had done for Fett.  "Syntas, how do you know him?"

            "I met him at a school dance."  She saw Luke staring at her and smiled.  "No, you're right.  I doubt he ever attended anything such as that.  Let's just say we met on business."

            "You know, you are as bad as he is."  She just smiled and turned back to Fett's unconscious form.  Luke saw how gentle she was with him.  It was hard to believe she could be gentle with anyone.  He wondered if Fett was the same.  Right at this moment Karineli burst through the door.  She was panting.  Luke bet she had run all the way here.  Her eyes were wide and she looked worried.  

            "Is he all right?  What happened?"  She didn't even notice the woman standing next to her father's bed.  Syntas stared at her in amazement, and momentarily stretched out a hand, but dropped it back to her side.  Karineli didn't take her eyes off her father.  Her eyes checked him over thoroughly, and only relaxed when she had seen for herself that he was in stable condition.  

            Karineli whirled around and glared at Luke as if this was his fault.  Then Syntas caught her eye.  "Who are you?"

            "I'm Syntas.  I'm…"

            "Is this your fault?  Did you cause all of this?" She waved her arm at Fett's unconscious form.  

            "Well, I suppose you could say part of it was my fault.  He came to get me out.  We have…mutual friends."

            "How do you know my father?"  Karineli looked up at Syntas.  This was the most open Luke had seen her.  It must be the shock, then relief at seeing her father would be alright.  

            "I think you should ask him."  Syntas looked away, checking the monitors.  Hours passed with extreme slowness.  Luke dozed off after awhile, but the other two just watched each other and Fett.  

            Fett stirred slightly trying to remember where he was.  His head ached, as did the rest of him.  He shifted slightly and glanced up.  Most of his armor was gone, except his helmet.  He tried sitting up, but stopped immediately.  Pain shot up his side, and with it his memory returned in pieces.  He remembered finding Syn and being stabbed by her.  He also remembered some of the trip.  He had drifted in and out of consciousness all the way to…  To where?  He looked around.  Yavin four.  

            His movement had woken Karineli.  "Father?  Are you alright?"  He nodded slightly and she touched his hand.  "What happened?  I knew you shouldn't have left me here.  I could have…"  He waved her into silence.

            "This wasn't your fight.  I will be fine."  Karineli looked like she wanted to say more, but lapsed into silence.  Fett temporarily played with the idea of retiring while she sat quietly.  It was starting to hurt more than he liked to admit to do this.  He pushed it aside.  Not yet, Karineli wasn't ready yet.  

            "Who is she?"  Her voice surprised Fett and he looked over at Karineli.  "Who is Syntas?"  Karineli pointed.  Fett could see Syn curled in the corner asleep.  The Jedi was in the room too.  Syn opened her eyes as he watched her, stretched and looked at him.  

            "Is it time to tell her?"  He nodded.  

            "Karineli, do you remember anything about your mother?"

            "A little, just like I remember a little about you when I was little."  She sounded worried.  

            "Karineli, I told you I would bring your mother, correct?"  

            "Yes," her eyes were wide.

            "I am your mother Karineli."  Syntas came up and put her hand on Karineli's shoulder.  I couldn't be with you before.  It was too dangerous.  They have been hunting us for a long time."  Fett nodded.  Karineli looked almost dazed.  Syntas put her arms around her daughter.  For a moment Karineli stood stiffly, then buried her head in her mother's shoulder.  


	4. Ocean's Fire

**_Author's Note_**

**_*~*~*~*~*~*_**

****

_Now I owe you all an apology, I haven't updated in far too long a time.  My only excuse is how interfering school can be.  I'm inserting a sideline so this story will need to wait a bit, but it's from an idea **StarPhoenix23 gave me.  I'll be writing a fic about how Boba Fett met Syntas.  For further reference, this whole thing got started from a frame in a Dark Horse comic.  I'm going to write the entire thing then post it in pieces.  I hope you will be patient with me.  I'll do my best to get it done as soon as possible!******_

**__**

_Thanks!  _

**_Starknight_****__**


End file.
